Meeting the Competition
by spikescrypt
Summary: Malia discovers that she may have some competition for Stiles' affections. In the form of her cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Competition**

"I wouldn't put too much stock into anything he says," Stiles warns. "Peter's not exactly known for telling the truth."

Malia nods decisively. "I get it, he's a major psycho. But Stiles, I need answers. There are far too many things that have been kept from me; it's time I finally know where I come from. Peter is the only one who could help me with that."

"I understand," Stiles reassures her. "Just be careful."

Malia smiles kindly at him. "Thanks for coming with me."

Stiles squeezes her hand gently. "Of course, now time for that family reunion."

* * *

Overall, the visit goes fairly well. No one ends up having to fight for their life, at least.

Stiles will take what he can get.

Peter is completely unapologetic as he recalls the affair he had with Malia's mother. Stiles doesn't bother to remind Malia that half of what he said might be complete and utter bullshit.

What really is a surprise to Stiles, is the way Derek responds to discovering he has a living cousin.

Stiles is immediately drawn to the look of awe and contentment on the older man's face.

Derek and Malia get along splendidly. Derek promises to tell Cora all about Malia the next time she calls him. He is still smiling as Stiles and Malia leave.

Peter is beyond creepy, as always. Stiles could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Stiles just hopes that Malia doesn't get pulled into one of Peter's schemes. Peter always has his own evil agenda; Stiles doesn't think that this time will be any different.

_Yeah, Stiles really needs to convince Malia to stay away from him._

* * *

"Did I tell you about the time that Peter offered to give me the bite? He had my wrist in his hand and was just about to bite down before I pulled away," Stiles recalls.

_There._ Maybe that will help Malia realize what a true psychopath her father really is.

"Look, I appreciate everything you're doing," she tells him. "But I can take care of myself."

Stiles sighs in defeat. "Fine, you win. Wanna get some curly fries?" He points to the diner down the road."

"Sure," she answers. "But you're paying."

"You really are a Hale," Stiles says.

* * *

"So," Malia begins, stirring her iced tea mechanically. "You didn't tell me that when I would be meeting me cousin, I would also be meeting my competition."

"Comp- _what?_" Stiles pauses with a fry halfway to his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

Malia frowns at him unimpressed. "Seriously? Are you actually telling me that you didn't feel that complete overload of sexual energy that I just witnessed between you and Derek?"

Stiles just gapes at her in confusion. "What in the name of all that are holy and good are you talking about, woman?"

"Please, Stiles. A generator produces less electricity than the two of you do."

Stiles sputters indignantly. "There is nothing going on between Derek and I. Nada. Zilch. I repeat nothing."

Malia raises her eyebrows condescendingly.

_Yep, she's definitely a Hale._

"I thought you were supposed to have these incredible skills of observation," she says. "Clearly there's a lot that you miss."

"_Hey! _My skills of observation are above standard, thank you very much," he tells her, feeling extremely offended. "There was this guy a while back," he recalls. "He turned out to be a completely deranged giant lizard controlling freak. And who was the one that said Matt was evil from the being? Me. That's who. Not Scott or Derek. It was me."

Malia smirks blatantly. "Except, you can't even tell when a guy wants in your pants."

"_**Derek does not want in my pants**_," he yells angrily. Then turns bright red as he realizes he just yelled that in the middle of a diner full of people.

"Oops. Sorry, sorry," he apologizes to the patrons staring at him in amusement.

Malia giggles uncontrollably into her hand.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself," he says. "Look. There is no sexual energy going on. Derek could have chemistry with a ficus. So really this all Derek's fault. Any hormones or whatever was probably just from Derek radiating sexy vibes.

"So you admit that you find Derek sexy," Malia smiles in satisfaction.

"What? _No!_ I mean, the sexy vibes weren't directed at me. They just ooze out of the guy's pheromones, or something," Stiles sighs, realizing how ridiculous he's sounding. "All right, fine. The guy's sexy as hell," he admits, shrugging his shoulders.

Malia nods understandingly. "You should ask him out."

Stiles laughs hysterically. "Great idea, then he can kill me and bury the body."

"Those were mutual pheromones, buddy," she says. "He wants you just as much as you want him."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard," Stiles retorts. "And I know your dad."

Malia snorts. "Speaking of Peter," she leans forward intently. "He wanted to give you the bite. He wanted to start a pack with you."

Stiles nods. "Yeah, so?"

"He wanted you and now Derek wants you. Plus, you and I had our little make out session," she wiggles her eyebrows playfully. "Seems as if you are a special kind of cat nap to us Hale's."

"Hilarious," Stiles responds.

"Meow," Malia laughs.

He flicks a ketchup packet at her. "Shut it."

"I'm officially raising the white flag," she jokes. "I just met my cousin and I want to get to know him better. I'm not going to fight him over you, however adorable you may be."

"Gee, thanks," Stiles says sarcastically. As if he really has a shot with Derek.

"That guy Isaac seems pretty cute; maybe I'll ask him out."

"You have terrible taste," Stiles points out.

"Be nice, cutie. Or I won't help you get into my cousin's pants."

Stiles coughs violently. "Derek would never want me anywhere near his pants."

"I'll bet you Isaac's phone number that you are wrong."

Stiles can never resist a sure thing. "Deal."

Malia pulls out her phone with a clear purpose.

"Hey, cousin," she says, after dialing.

Stiles gasps in surprise.

Malia smiles happily. "Yeah, I had a good time too. Listen, Stiles' Jeep broke down and he's at the diner on highway 110. Can you come pick him up?"

Stiles gulps at the obvious lies. Derek is_ so_ going to murder him.

"Thanks a bunch." She hangs up and holds the phone out to Stiles.

"Derek's on his way. Give me Isaac's number."

"What the hell? You told him my Jeep broke down. Are you crazy?"

Malia sighs in frustration. "Derek's coming here to rescue you. So be sure to play a good damsel in distress and don't mess it up."

"There's nothing wrong with my Jeep."

"Derek doesn't know that," she says. "Look, just tell him you want to buy him dinner as thanks for coming to get you. Then tell him that you enjoy spending time with him and ask him if he wants to get together again soon. You might also want to flash those Bambi eyes at him. And the fingers make sure he sees the fingers."

Stiles looks at the werecoyote as if she lost her mind.

Malia takes her phone back and dials the newly programmed number.

"Isaac? Hi, this is Malia. I'm super sorry to bother you but I need a ride. Can you pick me up down the road from that diner on highway 110? Pretty please?"

She smiles in delight. "Thanks, so much. I owe you one, Isaac."

Stiles blinks at her in amazement. "That was pure evil. You really are Peter's daughter."

She stands up, giving Stiles a pat on the shoulder. "Gotta go, my blond blue-eyed ride is on the way. And you have a tall, dark, and handsome werewolf meeting you here."

"Thanks for everything, Stiles," she kisses him on the cheek. "Good luck."

"You too," he says, with genuine affection in his voice. She may be Peter Hale's child, but Malia Tate was one terrific girl.

* * *

_The End._


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a short drabble that I posted on Tumblr.

**Sweetest Marriage**

The plan is to show their daughter the movie _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _for the first time. However, Claudia ends up falling asleep before Mr. Wonka can even open the gates.

They put her to bed and decide to finish the film.

Stiles stares in awe at the chocolate river. "Man, I wish I could have taken a bath in that," he says.

Derek lifts his eyebrows in amusement.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you covered in chocolate," Derek grins.

Stiles giggles happily. "Anytime, big guy. You bring the whipped cream. I'll bring the extra nuts." He winks. "Get it? Cream? Nuts?"

Derek sighs deeply. "I question all of my life choices."

Stiles plasters himself against Derek's side. "Liar. Now come here and give Stiles some sugar. Get it? Cause chocolate has sugar."

Derek sighs again. Why did he marry someone with the sense of humor of a three year old?

"There's chocolate syrup in the fridge," Stiles says, eyes lighting up.

Derek gazes at his husband's bright eyes and mischievous smirk.

_Oh, right. That's why._

"This was such a good idea," Stiles keens as Derek licks across his chocolate covered neck.

Derek hums happily against Stiles' skin.

They really need to start keeping more chocolate in the house.

_The end._


End file.
